You are a jerk, Emma Swan
by moonlightfall
Summary: Emma and Regina have sex issues. Emma betrays Regina. Will they overcome this or did Emma's betrayal destroyed their relationship completely? SQ


Regina was sitting in the diner and stared into her coffee. She was unhappy. The last night with Emma had been a catastrophe. She had since a few days a magical cock and she couldn't undo it. They tried to have sex for a few times now but every time Regina would cum too fast and Emma would curl up unsatisfied.

She sensed a person next to her and saw Hook. "The swan seems pretty annoyed and unsatisfied the last days." He said smirking and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Hook." She snarled. "I last at least longer than a minute. An hour or even more and that without help. I understand now why she checks out men." He answered and Regina growled.

She was hurt. Did Emma really felt that unsatisfied that she was thinking about cheating? Hook smiled into his glass. He wanted them broken up. He knew how desperately Emma was seeking a climax. She wouldn't turn him down. Regina was thinking how she could get better and sighed. Maybe she could do some research in the internet.

Regina got up, paid and then walked into her office. She directly opened her internet browser and started to search. Hook was able to last an hour. She had to be better than him. She just had to. She saw pills but she directly clicked them away. He was able to do that without them. Then she found a page where someone had the same question. People gave him solutions and she tried to remember everything she was reading.

In the evening Regina got home where Emma was laying on the couch and watched TV. Regina sat down and kissed her. Emma kissed her back shortly but then dismissed her. Regina sighed. She didn't wanted this to end. This relationship. It was the best thing she had in her life next to Henry. Emma went into the bedroom and laid down and turned the lamp off. Regina changed and laid down too.

Tears in her eyes. She turned away and tried to muffle her cries. Emma was heartbroken but she couldn't do this anymore. She liked Regina very much but she didn't think that despite the sex they had something in common. The sex was bombastic but now... Now Regina came within a minute. She sighed. The men around here got more handsome within the hours.

The next morning Regina got up and looked at Emma. "Emma?" Regina asked softly. "Could we try something new?" "What?" Emma asked and Regina sighed. "I don't know... I could look something up." Regina answered and Emma shrugged. She got up and dressed. "See you later." Emma said and left. No kiss on the forehead. No smile. Nothing.

They never said they were in an exclusive relationship but she gave her the house key and Emma was hanging out there. Emma looked like she wanted to stay away from her. Maybe after tonight it would get better. Regina went to her office and looked a few things up before she walked into the private bathroom. She pulled down her pants and took her cock. She started stroking herself until she came the first time. But she didn't stop afterwards.

She stroked so long until she came a second time. She looked on the clock. 23 Minutes. She needed to make Emma cum in 23 minutes or she would have another unsatisfied night. Regina was giddy. She knew how to last longer. Maybe this time she could be better.

Emma was sitting in the diner. Hook sat down next to her and smiled. "I've heard about the Queen being unable to make you cum because she doesn't last long enough. I can last as long as you want me to." He said and Emma sighed. Regina surely wouldn't find out about it. She nodded and they walked to the inn. Ruby, Belle and Tink watched them shocked.

Regina entered the diner 15 minutes later and sat down next to Tink. "Hi." She said. She was a bit happier. "Hey." The three women answered. "Why so happy?" Belle asked. "I found a solution to my problem." Regina answered and the women looked at each other heartbroken. Regina didn't knew. "What's going on?" She asked hesitantly and the three looked at her.

"She should tell you herself." Tink said and Regina looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Regina asked. "Are you and Emma in a committed relationship?" Ruby asked and Regina shrugged. "I don't know... I want to be but I don't know about her. Why?" The three women looked at each other again. Emma would break Regina's heart. "Why?" Regina asked louder and they sighed.

"Ask her about your future." Tink said and then walked away. Regina looked puzzled. She got up too and walked home. Why should she ask Emma about their future? Why did they look like something bad was about to happen? She sighed and entered the house. She magicked silk ropes on her bed and put on more sexy underwear on. Then she waited for Emma to come home to her.

Emma did come home. Just 3 hours later than planned. Regina was drinking wine and looked up when she saw Emma. Emma didn't noticed her and smiled brightly to herself. Regina studied her and saw a hickey on her neck. A hickey not made by her. She gulped. That's why the three had suggested to ask Emma about their future. Emma finally noticed her and gulped when she saw the smile vanishing on Regina's face turning to an angry almost murderously glare.

"Who was it? Was it Hook? I bet it was him. Had you fun? He was probably so much better than me, wasn't he?" Regina asked angrily and stood up. Emma opened her mouth surprised. "With him of all people... Why? Why not someone who doesn't bully me! Why didn't you talk to me first! Why!" Emma sighed.

"Because we are not a couple! We are just having sex!" Emma snapped back and Regina looked hurt. "I would be gladly more than just a sex partner! I would like to be a couple! I thought that we are almost one because YOU are practically living with me! Do you see me in your future or not?" "No! Why should I? You don't know anything about me! This leads to nothing! The sex is bad and in satisfying! I never had a worse partner! It's over!" Emma shouted and left.

Regina sunk on her knees and sobbed. What had happened? She broke down and fell asleep on the cold hard ground. The next morning she got up and dressed herself. She left the house and walked to the diner where she sat down and ordered a coffee. She was deeply hurt by Emma's words. "And?" Belle asked softly. "Well. Obviously I was just a booty call and nothing more. And furthermore the worst..." Regina answered and Tink gasped. She was just coming from the restrooms.

"Screw her. I bet you are great." Ruby said and Regina felt a tear rushing down her cheek. "And that because of this fucking dick I just can't make go away..." She wiped the tear away and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm going." She got up and walked to her office.

Emma entered the diner 20 minutes after Regina left and sat down at the counter. She tried to get Ruby's attention but she failed miserably. "Rubes." Emma growled. "What did I do?" "What didn't you do?" Belle snapped and Emma opened her mouth surprised. "You broke the woman who loves you more than her own life. Just because you wanted better sex? Regina was researching ways to last longer the last few days! She tried to get better. But what are you doing? You sleep with her bully. You let her down..." Ruby hissed.

"She trusted you... She is so utterly in love with you and you say that she was your worst? I never saw Regina cry but today... And that was because of you." Tink added. "Fd out. You are banned from this diner until I think that you made up to Regina." Ruby hissed and Emma stared at them shocked. "You can't be serious. She doesn't know a thing about me! How should and could I love her then?" "You really think that?" Tink asked disappointed.

"I was supposed to give you these yesterday but you were swept away by Hook so I didn't." Ruby said and pulled out a bouquet of daisies. "Your favorite flowers. Regina gave them to me so I could give them to you." Emma looked surprised. Belle placed a book on the counter. "The last harry potter book. Regina bought it because it was the missing one in your collection." She told her.

"She sacrificed her fairy wish for you. Her wish was to become the woman you needed her to be. We couldn't do that and so she wished for your baby brother that no evil sorceress could ever hurt him again. She could have wished anything but she didn't. And you say she doesn't know you? She knows you better than anyone from this town."

"She studied you. She could tell me with closed eyes what you would like to eat. And why. She knows that you eat near laws when you are tired or bored. She knows that you drink beer to your burger with fries when you are angry, sorrowful or unhappy. But that you drink cocoa when you feel good. Or ice tea when it's too hot for cocoa." Ruby added.

"She comes into the library every second day to stay tuned about the offers. She wants to buy you the books you love but never got because they are not available. She tries to find rare comic books because you are collecting them...especially from batman...You are an idiot." Belle said and realization sunk in. She had abandoned Regina because of sex..."She tried to get better?" Emma asked ashamed. The three nodded. "Where is she?"

"Why do you care? You abandoned her." Tink hissed and Emma sighed. She got up and walked out. She needed to find her. Emma walked to the office and bursted in. Regina was writing a report and ignored her. "We have to talk." Emma said. "I don't think so. Couples talk. Sex partner just have sex and betray each other." Regina answered and Emma sighed. "I'm sorry! I got scared! I'm not good with the whole feelings thing and that was the only thing I knew how to get out." Emma answered.

"I would have accepted that you would call this off before you go fucking some guy. But wait it wasn't just some guy... It was the guy who bullies me constantly and you never did a thing against it. So why should I trust you know? Do you even realize how HAPPY you looked when you came from Hook?" Emma sighed. "Please, Regina... Let me make it up...I was a jerk... I know that... Please." Emma was near her tears.

Regina shook her head. "I trusted you. You broke my trust. Give me the spare key and then leave. Play happy family with the handless wonder and leave me alone." Regina snapped and Emma laid the key on the desk. She was crying. She left the office and wiped her tears away. Regina wanted to be a couple? She would give it to her. She walked to the newspaper office.

After an exhausting night Regina walked to the diner. Everyone stared at her while she sat down. Ruby pushed a newspaper to her and she looked on the front page. "Sheriff let go of the most beautiful funny and smart woman of the world. Whoever gets the chance to keep her should do it. Everything else is completely dumb." She read out aloud.

"Should I forgive her?" Regina asked. "She is a very insecure person and then this... She IS truly sorry." Belle said and Regina sighed. "I love her..." Regina mumbled. "She does too, sister." Leroy said and pointed at a line. Regina read the whole arrival and started to cry. It was an apology and a love declaration of Emma. The diner door opened and Regina turned to it.

Emma was totally wet because of the storm outside. Regina just got of the chair and ran in Emma's arms. Emma stumbled slightly and they tumbled into a puddle. But they didn't cared. They kissed softly. "I'm sorry... I was a jerk." "I know but I forgive you." Regina answered.

"You want to go home and show me your new technique? I missed you the last days." Emma whispered and Regina nodded.


End file.
